


Look up.

by Morgan_Skybees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Skybees/pseuds/Morgan_Skybees
Summary: A short story about the end of a game.





	Look up.

Morgan wakes up in the void again, for the last time but she does not know it yet. Bees sits there in front of her.  
“I have something to tell you.”  
Morgan stares, curious. Hungering.  
“There are people outside. People who watch. Our existence relies on them, and they on us. But not us.”  
Morgan creases her brow, she has learned many things but still there is more. More.   
“Look up. They see you now, looking back.”  
Morgan looks up, there is a face, haloed in a white glow too strong to make out details.  
“I see.”  
Morgan wakes. She gathers her friends, and repeats words she understands.  
“I have something to tell you.” she says, knowing the end is in sight.  
Her friends nod, or stare, but they listen. This is not the first time this has happened.  
“There are people outside. People who watch. Our existence relies on them, and they on us. But not us.” Morgan repeats words that have become her own. She understands. She knows that she has always been Bees, or perhaps maybe the other way around. Perhaps even, there has never been a difference, and it was all in her own head.  
Her friends understand too. They have become aware. Aware this tale of theirs is coming to an end, aware that they will no longer be needed.  
“Look up. They see you now, looking back.” Morgan turns her head up to the sky and she sees you looking back, for the first and last time. Clearly.  
Her friends look up too, and they see you. Some smile, some wave, but they thank you. You can see it in their eyes. You can hear it in their heads.  
And morgan looks up, as the world around her fades, first to colors, then to lines. She opens her mouth and utters a single word.  
“Hello.”

\--Morgan_Bees last online 1 year ago--

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my homework.


End file.
